Vikings: Timeline
' Viking Age : Timeline' Period of time : 793 A.D until 1066 A.D 793 A.D This was the start of the viking age. They were originaly from Sweden, Denmark and Norway but immigrated to mostly Brittain, France and Iceland. All vikings were called the norsemen because they spoke the old norse language that was created in the 700 A.D. The reason why people suggest that this was the begining of the periode is because they invaded & destroyed the abbey in Lidisfarne, a center of religious activities. 829 A.D The christian missionary Ansgar arrived in Birka, Sweden in attempt to convert the vikings to Christianity. 840 AD Viking settlers found the city of Dublin in Ireland. 844 AD The Vikings attack the Iberian cities Lissabon, Cadiz and Sevilla. 845 A.D At this time, the siege of paris occured, where Ragnar Loddbrok lead a massive group of vikings and raiders into france and occupied the kingdom of west frank which was the earliest stage of the kingdom of france. Charles the bold, the king of the franks, had to give them a ransom payment of 7.000 french livres. 851 A.D Vikings from modern denmark joined the irish forces with the existing people to rule ireland. 853 A.D A Norse kingdom was established in dublin after the vikings settled down in ireland. 860 AD The attack of Constantinople. The Vikings attacked Constantinople off guard with 200 ships. The raiding lasted until 941 A.D. 866 A.D The Vikings establish a kingdom in York, England. 870 AD Vikings colonized Iceland.The land was mostly settled by Norwegians who were fleeing from conflicts or looking for a land to farm. 873 A.D King Signed of Denmark and king Halfdan decided to cooporate and work with each other to become the kings of Denmark. The partnership lead the country for 18 years and they conducted negotations with others. 876 AD Vikings from Sweden,Norway and Denmark settle down in England. 902 AD The kings of Brega and of Leinster defeated the Vikings. They destroyed their settlements and expelled them from Ireland. 911 AD The franks grant land to the vikings and the chief named Rollo founds Normandy. 960 AD Denmark declares itself a Christian kingdom. 980 AD Erik the red, a man who was exiled from Iceland for three years for killing a man explored the southwestern coast of Greenland. When he came back to Iceland he attracted settlers by calling the land he found Greenland. The Vikings settle down on the southwestern coast. 995 AD Olav Tryggvason (Olav I) conquers Norway and declares it a Christian kingdom. 1000 AD In 1000 AD Christianity reaches Greenland and Iceland. 1001 AD Leif Eriksson,son of Erik the red sailed southwest from Greenland to the northern coast of Canada. He named the new place he found Newfoundland. 1002 A.D Brian Boru defeats the vikings and becomes the king of Ireland. Brian Boru was the son of a small local ruler. His family gained power through their attacks on the Vikings. 1015 A.D The vikings abandon their settlements in Vinland, North America. 1050 A.D Oslo, the Norwegian city was found 1066 A.D Considered as the end of the Vikings. Most of the places the Vikings settled in and conquered has by now converted to Christianity. William Duke defeated Harold and his tired army at the Battle of Hastings. William became king of England.